


A Cup of Coffee and Maybe your Number?

by too_many_aspirations



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/too_many_aspirations/pseuds/too_many_aspirations
Summary: Clary has been frequenting a coffee shop recently. She goes there often, but not for coffee, but rather to see an extremely hot coffee shop employee
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	A Cup of Coffee and Maybe your Number?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! (or at least make it to the end )

Clary was late. Sure, she was never punctual, she was always a few minutes tardy here and there, but today she was late. So late, she walked into her lecture half an hour after it started.

She snuck in while her professor's back was turned and raced past the rows and sat next to her raven haired friend.

As Clary collected herself, She felt Izzy’s burning gaze on her profile. Clary turned around and looked at her friend and shot her a sheepish smile. “Good morning!” she said, and Isabelle frowned in response. Clary could feel a lecture coming. “Clary,” Izzy started, “You’re a lot of things, you have many flaws, and I love you regardless,” she smiled. “But if you don’t buy a damn alarm clock and wake up on time I will not cover for you ever again!” she hissed. Clary sighed, “ It’s not my fault alarm clocks have snooze buttons, or off buttons for that matter. But I wasn’t totally late only because of my lack of alarm clocks…” she trailed off. Izzy looked at her. “Then why were you late?” she questioned with a smirk. Clary knew all too well where her adventurous friend's brain was going. “Isabelle. No. It’s just. See,ugh now I don’t wanna tell you!” Clary whined. “Come on! Please!” Izzy said with a laugh, making puppy eyes at Clary. She opened her mouth to say more but was interrupted by a booming voice from the front of the lecture hall. “Is there something you two would like to share with the class?” asked their professor, his voice laced with irritation. Clary and Isabelle quickly parted and pretended to take notes. Izzy gave Clary a look that said “Later” but Clary simply smirked. She’d have to catch her first.

Isabelle knew Clary like the back of her hand, and if one thing was clear, Clary was obviously hiding something. She knew it had nothing to do with a late night hook-up, Clary wasn’t like that, but she wildly suspected it had something to do with the opposite sex, and if the scent of coffee and donuts that lingered on Clary was anything to go by, that certain someone was probably from the coffee shop she recently started frequenting.

As it turned out, Clary’s late arrival did not go unnoticed by her professor, “He’s an art professor Clary, he literally lives for detail.” was what her roommate and best friend Simon had told her when Clary entered their apartment in a foul mood after getting a 15 minute lecture from her professor about punctuality. “Hey, you left here on time didn’t you? Why were you late?” he asked, suddenly curious. “Well, ummm I missed the bus?” Clary said, trying to come up with a good enough excuse to cover up for the real reason she was late, but she obviously failed miserably, for the look on Simon’s face was anything but belief. “Clary…” he said, and gave her a look. “Wow!” Clary suddenly exclaimed.” Would you look at the time! Gotta run! Catch ya later Simon!” she said, grabbed her jacket and ran for the door.”

“Clary! Get back here!” Simon called after her, but it was too late, for the tiny redhead had already disappeared out of sight

Clary ran down the apartment stairs and onto the street. She would have to answer a lot of questions later on, but she needed to get to the coffee shop, partially for coffee, but mostly to see a certain blond hottie who was the reason she was late today.

Jace always wondered how he ended up working at the coffee shop. He was a broke college student, but there were so many jobs out there, why a coffee shop of all places? If he didn’t need the money, he would’ve quit a long time ago.The snobby customers and his co-worker Magnus’s Taylor Swift playlist that played on loop was enough to make him consider ending it all. Not to get him wrong, he loved Taylor, but hearing ‘Style’ about ten times everyday was just too much for Jace.

As he was pouring a customer a cup of coffee, another coworker and his best friend Alec came over to him. “Hey bestie!” Jace said, raising his voice a few pitches higher. Alec gave him a disgusted look and said “Your redhead sweetheart is here.” At this Jace’s mood brightened, she’d been coming to the coffee shop for a few days now, and seemed to be a college student, just like him. “You know maybe you should talk to her, she seems kinda into you.” said Alec and gave Jace a suggestive smirk. He frowned. “I would, but I honestly doubt she’s into me, maybe she has a thing for Magnus?” “Magnus!” Alec said,almost choking on his own spit. “You summoned me!’ said a voice from behind them. Alec gave Magnus a loving look and looped his arms around his waist. Jace cringed a little internally. “Couples…” he thought. “Jace-yy..” Magnus drawled, “Your crush is here to see you.” “Can you believe Jace thinks she’s here for you?” Alec said with a laugh and Magnus started laughing with him. This was too much domestic-ness for Jace to handle, so he decided to go see his crush.

According to the badge on his t-shirt, the hottie’s name was Jace. Clary liked that name. It was simple, yet unique, and maybe their ship name could be Clace. It had become a part of the morning routine to go to the coffee shop, order a cup of coffee and a donut, and stare at Jace for 15 minutes. Today she may have gotten a little lost into the staring (which was totally not creepy) and missed her bus.

Oh well, at least it wasn’t a waste of time.

As she was entering the coffee shop after running away from Simon, Clary decided that she was going to talk to Jace. The coffee shop was always a very calming place, and whoever handled the music had excellent taste. Clary made her way to the counter, the cashier was always a black haired boy who scared her a little, but she would always see Jace behind him, like a star working away on making coffee and satisfying customers. As she looked up from the menu card she expected to meet a pair of blue eyes, only to be met with a pair of tawny ones. Jace. Sirens started going off in Clary’s brain. Should she run? Should she pretend to be mute? Should she just risk it all and talk to him? Clary decided to go with option four, which was to stare blankly at Jace and grin. “Um, hi? Can I get you something?” without thinking Clary replied, “Yeah my usual please.”, left the cash on the counter, ran to her seat, put her head on her table and mentally screamed. He probably thought she was an idiot now.

A few minutes later Jace brought her order to her table, gave her a smile and left. Why was he so perfect? As Clary was adding sugar to her coffee she realized something, how did he know her order?

After the first interaction Jace had with the red head, he was elated, but also kind of bummed because he didn’t catch her name. He smiled to himself remembering their conversation, when he saw her stalking up to him. Jace smiled. “Do you need any-” he began to ask, only to be cut off when she said “Are you stalking me?” Jace was stunned. “What?!” he asked, unable to believe his own ears. “I said, are you stalking me? You know, I expected more from you blondie. I thought you were an honourable man who respected women and wasn’t a creep.” The lady kept going on and on and all Jace could do was stare open mouthed at her. How could he have been so stupid, he’d memorized her order and he’d never taken it before, naturally, she was bound to think he was a creep. All he could was put his head down in shame. 

Alec heard the commotion, so he came over to see what was going on, only to be met with the sight of his best friend getting yelled at by his crush. “What’s going on here?” he interjected. The red head looked at him with fire in her eyes. “This man,” she said “Has been stalking me! He’s memorized my coffee order. He’s never served me before and when I asked for my usual, he brought me my usual!’ Alec realized what was going on. “He’s not stalking you shorty,” he said tiredly. “This moron has a crush on you!” he said with an exasperated sigh. At this the red head flushed, mumbled a sorry and ran out of the store. Jace glared at Alec. “it had to be done man..” he said, and walked away, while Jace ran after the girl.

“Stupid. stupid . stupid!” Clary thought to herself as she ran out of the shop. How could she just assume like that! Also crush? No way, and definitely not anymore. Her mind was reeling. She could hear the other boy’s voice; “This moron has a crush on you; a crush; on you.” Was it possible to feel so happy you wanted to fly, but also feel like you wanted to bury yourself alive at the same time? Because that was exactly how Clary felt.

She had run quite a distance when she heard a familiar baritone voice call after her. “Clary! Please wait up, I just want to talk!” She stopped in her tracks. As Jace ran up to her started talking. “Look, I’m really sorry, I shouldn’t have made such an assumption, I’ll never set foot into the coffee shop again. Once again- Jace put a finger on her lips. “Shoosh…” he said, “I’m the one who should apologize. What I did was kind of creepy and I can understand where you were coming from. Also, ignore what my friend said back there. Clary couldn’t believe it. He had no reason to apologize, yet he came running after her to do just that. Why was he so sweet? Mustering all her boldness, “But I don’t want to ignore it.” she said, a little bashfully. “Huh? what do you mean?” Jace said, but she could see a small smirk on his face. Clary let out a big sigh. “I’ve had a crush on you ever since I walked into that coffee shop.” she said. Jace’s eyes widened “Really? Wow! Same! But in all honesty I didn’t think you liked me like that. I mean a girl like you couldn’t have possibly been single?” Clary looked at him and giggled. “Oh you have no idea. Also, I feel really bad about what I did back there? Is there any way I can make it up to you?” she asked, feeling guilty. Jace looked thoughtful. “Hmm.. How about a cup of coffee, and maybe your number?” he said, with a twinkle in his eyes. “Most certainly blondie! It’s the least I could do after everything!” she said.

“Hey I never learned your name.” Jace said, “Clary.” she replied. “Beautiful.” he said, and they both walked back to the coffee shop arm in arm while giggling as they recounted the events of that day.

“I’m telling you Simon, she’s met someone here!” Izzy said, as she and Simon entered the coffee shop, only to see Clary engaged in a vivacious conversation with an extremely good looking boy with blond hair. Simon was taken back, he definitely did not think something like this would happen. “Well,” Izzy said, with a smirk on her face, “Looks like you owe me a doughnut!” “It looks like I do..” Simoon said, with a resigned sigh and rolled his eyes as he went after Isabelle, who’d already headed off to Clary and the blonde’s table.

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations! You made it to the end! Thank you for reading!


End file.
